


The devil is naughty

by retrogal



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Creampie, Exhibitionism, F/M, Possessive Satan, Rough Sex, Satan is one oddly kinky boy, Submissive Reader, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, Who always finds time to say fuck you Lucifer, of sorts, smut no plot head empty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrogal/pseuds/retrogal
Summary: Satan makes some naughty request from you, and you comply of course.
Relationships: Implied Lucifer/reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 645





	The devil is naughty

It was already past noon, when you and Lucifer returned to the House of Lamentation after running errands together around the Devildom almost all day. Usually, you'd enjoy yourself doing that with him, but this time was different. Of course Lucifer, ever observant, noticed. "Are you not feeling well? I swear you've been more scatterbrained than usual today..." There was genuine concern despite his usually harsh way with words. You tried not to tremble under his gaze, not out of fear, but something more distressing...

"Aww, are you worried about me? That's sweet." You tried to smile at him like always, trying not to blush and fidget in place, but the longer his dark eyes stared at your face, the more nervous you became, worrying that he had figured you out. Still, you pushed through. "I'm fine, just a little winded, we did walk a lot and all..."

Lucifer's gaze lingered on you, strong and sharp, and you felt yourself holding your breath until he shrugged, looking away. "I suppose that is true, I do tend to forget you humans are not as sturdy." A chuckle, deep and rich, the sound of his voice was always so nice, it sent shivers down your spine and the blush on your face had started to burn your cheeks. "I apologize, next time I will try to keep your pace instead, so you don't tire yourself too much."

"Wow, well...thank you!!" You replied. That was so nice of him to say, you felt your heart squeezing in your chest. But as much as you liked it when he was attentive like this, now really was a bad time for that. Your legs, peaking from under your skirt, trembled a little and of course, he had to notice again.

"Would you like me to escort you to your room? If your legs are that tired, I do not mind letting you lean on me." He took a step closer to you, his large hand resting on the small of your back, likely to offer support to your supposedly tired body, but his touch only made you whine softly, so soft that luckily Lucifer did not hear. You would not endure much longer, so you had to step away, trying to seem as nonchalant as possible.

"It's ok, really! Besides, I still have to do some things, Satan was going to lend me a book I need to uh, write a paper..." Your voice trailed, smiling at Lucifer. Feet stepping towards the staircase already as fast, but non suspiciously, as you possibly could. "...so I'm gonna drop by his room to get it and then go rest."

The mention of his troublesome younger brother had him visibly grimace, to your silent joy. You knew Lucifer wouldn't follow you if it meant ruining his mood with Satan's penchant to do just that. "Well, see you!" Taking the chance, you hurried away then, barely hearing whatever Lucifer seemed to say. 

You hurried to Satan's room, as fast as you could.

When you got to his door, you didn't even knock. You leaned against it, and hissed with your face almost pressed to the wood. "Satan, it's me, open the door." And the words had barely left your lips before there was the sound of rustling paper and books from the other side, and Satan's smooth voice.

"It's unlocked." 

No second was wasted, you turned the doorknob and stepped into the darkness of Satan's bedroom, closing the door behind you. And immediately, you were being pounced on. 

It was not as if you didn't already expect it, but the moment you felt Satan's hand pulling you by the wrist and his frame pinning you against the wall, a gasp left your lips. He caged you with his arms, that cool gaze bore into your face, that was now burning red, it was embarrassing to maintain eye contact with him then, so you looked away. Satan didn't mind, he simply snickered.

"I trust you did as I asked?" His question was spoken slowly, to match the languid touch of his fingers that had started to caress the side of your arm, through your turtleneck sweater. Fingertips moving over the clothed fabric until his digits were right above your collarbones. A soft moan was caught in your throat, but you bit your lip.

"...Yes." You tried so hard to sound calm, but your body jolted then as you felt Satan's index fingers poking at the tips of your breasts, teasing the hardening nipples through the fabric.

"So you did, what a good kitten." He laughed, the grin on his handsome face was throughly naughty. "You really went out there braless. Oh, I bet Lucifer noticed your cute breasts bouncing around with every step, your nipples showing through the fabric...but he couldn't say anything about it..." You whined, Satan's fingers kept teasing your nipples, pinching the hard buds. The embarrassment and pleasure from both his words and touches made your head spin with how horny you were.

"But I wonder, did he notice this too...?" As he spoke, the hands on your tits moved behind you to grope your ass, lifting your skirt to expose your naked sex. Your folds were soaked, glistening with fluids of the arousal you had been suppressing all day. Satan's grin only widened, his eyes clouding with burning lust. 

"I'm sure he didn't. If he had known that you weren't wearing any panties, I'm sure he would've ravished you on the spot..." His hot breath tickled your skin, a hand teased your pussy, parting the fleshy lips with his fingers. Satan leaned over, his mouth dangerously hovering above yours. "You are practically soaked, were you expecting for that to happen?" 

Whatever you were going to say, it was devoured by Satan himself as his lips seared yours, causing you to moan against his mouth. A hard kiss, rough and a little jealous, as if he didn't want to hear you answer his question, or even say Lucifer's name. His tongue breached past your lips, into the welcoming taste of your mouth, teeth playfully nipping at your lip. Another moan, you felt the length of his finger entering you, then another, massaging your insides and pressing your walls with strong digits to make you squirm and moan again, a sound so sweet that went straight to his cock. 

Satan broke the kiss, pulling back to look down at your flushed face, gaping mouth with bruised lips. He chuckled, a sound that was teasing and yet so affectionate, and soon he was withdrawing his fingers from your raw sex. You whined at the lack of his touch, but the sound of a zipper being undone promised you something better. Your eyes gazed downwards, and you watched Satan pulling out his big, hard cock, all eager and ready to take you.

"Too bad for him...you are mine..."

Your feet were no longer touching the ground, Satan had seized your hips and effortlessly lifted you up, pressing your back against the wall. Without any panties to get in the way, the demon was able to position you on his hard length, the swollen head of his cock teasing your slick entrance. Then, he simply thrusted upwards to bury himself in the delicious heat of your tight pussy. You gasped, the feeling of his thick cock filing you completely, almost kissing the entrance of your cervix before he even started moving. You hands gripped his shoulders for support, fingers digging in so hard that you heard Satan hiss. 

You were so wet already, he didn't wait any longer before he was pulling his cock back to thrust it into your tight little hole again, and again, until he had picked up a fast, delicious pace that made your toes curl. The force of his thrusts had your tits bouncing inside your sweater, Satan couldn't help leaning forwards to nuzzle them, and you felt him getting bigger when doing so.

"Satan, Satan, Satan, fuck...!" Your cries started pouring through your lips when you felt his cock hitting that deep spot. You locked your legs around him, as if telling him to go even deeper.

"That's right, call my name..." he groaned, he could feel you sucking him into your heat and squeezing his cock like you wanted to milk him dry. It filled his chest with smug pride. "Call my name, I am the one fucking you right now, no one else..." 

With his earlier teasing, it didn't take long before you were reaching your peak, walls tightening around him as you clenched down his cock, your climax making your body quake as stars filled your vision. Satan held onto you tightly, never slowing down as he fucked you through your orgasm until he had found his own release, his big cock swelling up inside you, balls twitching as his hot, thick cum was poured into you in a sloppy creampie. He filled you up with his seed until you were overflowing and dripping onto the tiles of his room. He didn't care and neither did you, it meant he had marked you again.

He peppered kisses along the curve of your neck, and it made you purr against him. Satan kept on holding you up against the wall, his mind already wondering if you'd be up to walk around for rest of the day with his cum dripping down your thighs.

You really brought out a naughty side of him indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I had this idea about Satan "I bet he gets off from thinking he is already fucking reader and Lucifer isn't" and it was too amusing.


End file.
